Seperated
by DeathStricken
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines were born twins, separated at birth, Mabel staying with her birth parents and Dipper sent to live with his great-uncle in Gravity Falls, Oregon. After accidentally meeting for the first time, the twins take time to warm up to each other, whist Dipper inspects a family friend's ulterior motives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, DeathStricken back! I'm here to bring you a Gravity Falls AU fanfic! Now, this AU that I am writing, is similar to an AU called Reunion Falls, but I'm changing it in a few ways. Trans! Dipper, while he is sort implied in reunion falls, is going to have a bigger role here. I'd like to show his transition and how everyone handles it. Also, here, Dipper is the one who finds the journal. He's cold to Mabel at first, warming up to her as soon as he comes to find out that they're related. He doesn't want to admit it, but he quickly realizes how much he needed Mabel in his life. So, sit back, and enjoy the story.**

"Morgan."

"Morgan."

"Morgan!"

Dipper's head snapped up. He looked around the room, eyes wide. He wiped the drool off the side of his mouth with the thumb.

"Please show our new student to her locker," the teacher at the front said, placing her hand on the shoulder of the girl beside her. "Morgan will show you to your locker."

Dipper rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing his bag and tossing it over his shoulder. People stared at him, some turning to whisper and giggle to their friends, other giving him looks. He kept his head down, pulling his hat down as far down as he could. He grabbed the new girl by the sleeve of the sweater as he walked by. She stumbled after him, out of the classroom.

"So..." The girl behind him said. "Morgan huh?"

Dipper stopped walking and turned. "Don't call me that. It's not my name." He released her sweater and turned back. "My name is Dipper."

There was a brief silence between them before the girl spoke again. "Yeah, that looks much better on you. I'm Mabel." She jogged up to walk beside him. "So what's the story behind Dipper? Your parents like stars or something?"

Dipper shrugged. "I dunno. I've never met them."

Mabel frowned. "Oh."

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his vest and looked away. What was this girl's deal? Why did she care so much about him?

A few minutes of awkward walking later, they reached a row of dark green lockers, numbered off from 235 to 255. One of the lockers right in the middle had the word "queer" spray painted in messy black lettering. "This one's yours," he muttered, pointed to the locker beside the painted one. He fiddled with the lock on the painted one until it opened. "And...this one is mine."

He pulled a spray bottle and a cloth off of the top shelf. Then, closed the door and sprayed the door a few times, wiping it off with the towel. He was glad it was still freshly painted, or else that would've taken a lot of scrubbing.

Dipper tossed the bottle up top and grabbed a worn red book, shoving it into his bag. "You know how to get back to class right?" He asked flatly, looking over at Mabel as he locked the locker.

"Uh, yeah," she said, doing the same. "Aren't you coming too?"

"No, I'm going home. Don't bother covering for me or anything."

"Dipper, you're going to fail school if you keep doing this." His great-uncle sighed, looking down at him. "And pretty soon I'm gonna have to start telling Soos to stop picking you up."

Dipper sighed, sliding down the couch until his back was on the seat part. "My teacher hates me, Grunkle Stan. She made me show the new girl to her locker. Which with my luck is right beside mine. Ugh, what if she tries to talk to me again?"

Stan sat down beside his great-nephew on the couch. "Listen kid," he said. "People suck. You just gotta face 'em until you find one that doesn't suck. Maybe that new girl is one of 'em? Talk to her tomorrow, just see what happens."

Mabel Pines stood in front of the old-looking building. She held a worn red book in her hands. There was a sheet of paper neatly folded and placed inside. The sign on the door read closed, but she could see a girl sitting at the counter, reading.

Hesitantly, she knocked on the door. A tall girl in a green flannel with fiery red hair looked up from the magazine she was reading at the counter.

"Sorry, we're closed," she yelled from inside.

Mabel bit her lip. Come on, you can do this. "Uh, yeah, I know. Um, does Morgan live here?"

The red haired girl looked up at her immediately. She was up and at the door in seconds. When the door opened, she had a glare on her face as she looked at Mabel. "Who's asking?"

Mabel took an unintentional step back. "Uh, Mabel? He dropped his book, and I have his homework. I saw a Mystery Shack sticker on the truck he got picked up in." She held the book out in front of her. "And, it looks like it came from here, there's some pretty weird stuff in here."

The ginger looked down at her for a moment, then stepped back, opening the door. "Come in, I wanna talk to you about something." Mabel gulped, but followed her in anyway. "Oh, I'm Wendy by the way."

Wendy sat down back behind the counter and propped her feet up. Flecks of mud fell off her rubber boots. "Where'd you get the name Morgan from?" She asked.

Mabel tugged the sheet of paper out of the book and passed it over to Wendy. "That's what the teacher calls him. I don't know why. When I called him that, he got really defensive. I don't remember the name that he told me to use."

"Dipper," Wendy said, her eyes skimming over the homework page. "He didn't tell us that his teacher calls him Morgan." She frowned slightly and passed the paper back.

"Yeah, a lot of people do. And other, nastier things."

"Like what?"

Mabel thought for a moment. Well, she only saw him for a few minutes. "Well, someone painted the word queer on his locker. He seemed to be used to it, he had a spray bottle in his locker and everything. When I went back after class, it said fag, but I scrubbed it before it dried completely."

Wendy frowned at Mabel. She had a pain expression on her face, one that showed hurt. "I...wow, I just can't believe he never told any of us this. I'll talk to him." She stood up, walking back towards to door. Mabel followed after her, taking this as a sign that it was time to leave. She left the book on the counter for Wendy to return to its owner.

"Thanks for telling me what's goin' on," the ginger girl said, smiling slightly at Mabel. "You're really cool. Watch out for him for me, okay?" She pulled a hat off the shelf, one identical to Dipper's and pulled it backwards over Mabel's head. "Maybe he'll warm up to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who! Evening , DeathStricken here with chapter two of Separated! Let's first start by saying wow. Like...wow. I did not expect such an immediate response from you guys. Less than an hour I had 3 followers. So, shoutout to faller21ro, Bipbop-dipdop and Feeling Conned for following within the hour. It really means a lot. For those who reviewed, I plan to answer all reviews at the end of the chapter. My intro is already long enough, so if you've reviewed, your reply will be at the bottom. My hope is to update like, every Friday with sporadic updates or some shit, but don't hold me to that. I have other shit. Speaking of, please check out my other two GF fics, Enter the Transcendence and Welcome to Gravity Falls. Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

Mabel wanted to do exactly what Wendy had asked her to. Some part of her looked up to her, and she even wore the hat that she gave her (backwards, the way she had put it on, but also because it was the same one as Dipper's). Like Wendy had asked, Mabel watched over Dipper, much in the way an older sibling would. She didn't talk to him much, and he didn't seem to want to talk to her either. And in all honesty, Mabel was okay with that. She was happy knowing she could watch out for him.

She always collected his homework when he went home early and bought it to Wendy later that day. She started keeping a spray bottle in her locker to clean Dipper's when he wasn't around. She was always beaming the rest of the day when he murmured a thank you.

Of course, Mabel didn't expect them to get physical.

It had been a normal day. She'd been in Gravity Falls a week or so. No one really bothered her, and she didn't have any friends yet, but that was okay.

Class had just ended. Everyone spilled out of the classroom, heading off for lunch, in one big sea of people. The perfect place to grab someone and pull them away.

One of the larger bullies had grabbed Dipper and dragged him off down the hall, a pack of smaller, but still large, kids in tow. Well, Mabel would not be having that. No one would be laying their hands on the poor kid; not while she was around.

The teen followed group down the hall, off to the back doors, where they pulled him outside. Dipper didn't seem to be fighting them at all. Mabel hoped it wasn't because he was used to it. She wasn't going to let them beat him up.

The largest of the group shoved Dipper down on the pavement. His group gathered around the small boy, snickering and whispering to each other. Mabel watched closely from behind the doors. As soon as one of them hurt him she was jumping in.

"Hey queer," the largest said, crossing his arms. "How's your day been going?" Mabel heard him mutter something like 'not particularly well thanks'. "Hm, sounds like you need a beating to lift your spirits." His goons laughed, and the largest one kicked Dipper in the stomach.

Mabel cringed. She felt something touch her upper lip. A thumb swipe and further investigation suggested that her nose was bleeding. The strangest coincidence ever. She shrugged and pushed up the sleeves of her sweater. This was war.

"Hey!" she yelled, stepping outside. She tried to wear her most menacing face, which was hard when you were wearing a purple unicorn sweater. But she pulled it off, somehow, and managed to get everyone's attention. "Back off."

The group stopped, staring at her. One approached, a tall lanky kid with long blond hair and a somehow intimidating lip piercing. Mabel assumed him to be the first guy's best friend. "Or what?" his voice changed to a childish, mocking tone. "You'll tell on us? Are you gonna cry, little girl?" Everyone behind him laughed.

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Oh, ouch, that's really hurts. Go pick on someone else before I make you regret ever knowing me."

The group went quiet, exchanged a look, then burst into laughter. "You think you scare us?" someone asked. "You dress like a preschooler." "Where'd you get that sweater, babies r us?"

Mabel stepped forward. Her fist went flying forward, making fast and hard contact with the second guy's jaw. He staggered backwards, a couple of his buddies had to steady him so he wouldn't fall over. "No body," Mabel said angrily. "Makes fun of the sweater."

The second guy looked angry, which meant everyone else was angry. Including the first guy, who strode over and picked her up by the front of the sweater. A gasp escaped her throat when she felt her feet leave the solid ground.

Everyone gathered around her, laughing and cheering the guy on. "Make her pay!" they yelled. A knot formed in her stomach when she realized that that was what was going to happen. She was going to pay. And then something amazing happened.

She watched Dipper pick himself up off the ground and slowly walked back to the door. He looked at Mabel and pressed a finger to his lips in a way of telling her to be quiet. Then, he carefully opened the door and slipped inside.

Dipper was safe. Knowing that gave Mabel some sort of confidence. She didn't quite get it, but just knowing he was inside, away from all of this, gave her the power to do what she had to.

Mabel pulled her arms through her sleeves and dropped out of the sweater. Her feet hit the ground, sending shock up her ankles. She ignored it, focused on nothing but the guy in front of her. He tossed her sweater aside, giving her just enough time to send her foot up between his legs.

That wasn't enough to take them all down. No where close to enough. It wasn't enough to stop them from grabbing her arms. Not enough to stop the guy she punched earlier to come walking over. And it wasn't enough to stop the fist flying at her face.

 **Jeez guys, sorry this was so short. And, it's very Mabel-centered right now. The next chapter, though no promises, is probably going to be more Dipper-related. Honestly, I didn't expect this scene to happen this early, but it did, so deal. Now! Review time!**

 **Feeling Conned: I'm glad he makes you happy! Thanks for the review.**

 **SonJubbi: I've been wanting to do this for a while, and I'm glad you and everyone picked it up so fast. And, I'm working on length, I swear.**

 **Mister L:**

 **#thanks**

 **#Imglad**

 **#ohderecomin**

 **#HEREYOUGO**

 **numbchucku:**

 **Glad you like it, I'm hoping to update as fast and frequently as possible!**

 **Nightbird1504: Thank you very much. And here you go, wait no more.**

 **Omega Ultra: That means so much to me, you have no idea. I've doubted myself a lot, so hearing you say that is a huge confidence boost!**

 **So that's it for tonight! I love you all for reading my work. Feel free to pm me anytime!**

 **-Namane**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, DeathStricken here. This intro will be super quick I swear. This is basically only here for shoutout purposes. Quick shoutout to Ice Ninja Luna for an excellent question! Ask and you shall receive (even though this was planned already), as the entire beginning of this chapter is about Mabe coming to Gravity Falls and why! Enjoy!**

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

 **If you missed the last little author's note chapter thing I published, worry not, it was basically this: please follow the Official AU Tumblr, .com for updates, sneak peaks and fan art and such. Feel free to submit your own little things. Thanks!**

"Mabel you have to stop this."

Mabel groaned, holding a bag of ice to her face. Bright purple bruises were already beginning to blossom around her eye. She could feel her mother's kind hands wrapping gauze around her bloody knuckles. "I know, I'm sorry...I just can't help it sometimes..."

"It's just so unlike you," her mother sighed. She tucked the end of the gauze in and set her hand down, then began wrapping the other one. "You're so kind, Mabel."

"I just get so defensive. Like there's someone I need to protect."

Her mother smiled warmly. "I understand, sweets. Just use your words, not your fists." She took the ice pack from her daughter and set it on the table. "Look at your pretty face all beat up. It's not a good look for you."

Mabel smiled slightly. She knew her mother was only joking. Or at least half joking. They had a stable relationship, and she never truly got angry with Mabel when she got into fights. Mabel was glad for that.

"I...there's something I should tell you," her mother said, sticking a bright pink bandaid to Mabel's cheek. "You're father and I...well, we've decided to send you out of town for a little bit."

"Huh?"

She looked down guiltily. "It's only for a little while. We want you to take a break from this school and meet some kids from another school. You'll be with a family friend of ours, they have a son around your age. It's in Colorado. You'll love it, I promise!"

"But, I don't want to go," Mabel argued, frowning. "I…" Realization hit fast that she really didn't have a good reason to stay. She had no friends, and she was constantly getting into fist fights. Her teachers were nice and talked to her- out of pity she assumed- but they were all probably going to be glad to hear that she was leaving. They were tired of hearing "the weird Pines girl beat someone up again."

Her mother placed a warm hand on her daughter's cheek, gentle and kind. "Just give it a chance, for me. If you really hate it, we'll pick you up, okay?"

-O-

The bus smelled like scrambled eggs, cigarettes and gasoline. Movies made the bus out to be a decent way to travel. Boy, that can't be further from the truth. It was cramped and the seats were sticky with unknown substances. The seats and walls were defaced with cruel words and phone numbers that Mabel knew never to call.

All of the seats were full except for the very back corner, right up against the window. She had to sit cross-legged so she could jam her suitcase in where her feet should've been. Her sweater stuck to the back of the seat, she prayed it wasn't gum, she really liked this sweater.

"Where are you off to?" a dark-skinned women beside her asked. Her hair was cut straight just passed her jaw, and she wore over-sized black ray-bans. "Where are your parents?"

Mabel shrugged. "I'm going to Colorado to stay with a family friend. My parents are still in California." She sighed. All of this was so stupid. She didn't want to stay with her dad's college friend and their stupid kid her age. "Where are you going?"

"Haven't decided yet," the women said, closing her eyes and leaning back against the seat. "Somewhere after Colorado looks like."

-o-

Mabel became fast friend with the women on the bus, whose name turned out to be Tamika. She told Mabel stories of her travels and her friends, all the places she'd visited. She walked and biked and took the bus and the train, ferry, any way you could think to travel.

"Wow, you're so cool!" Mabel gushed. She sat with her back against the window, her knees drawn up to her chest. "Have you decided where you're going next?"

"Not yet," Tamika shrugged, tucking a piece of dark hair behind her ear. "I think I'll take the next stop after Colorado. I had a lot of fun there, but I'm banned from all the best places." This made Mabel laugh.

She pulled out her phone and passed it to Tamika. "Gimme your number. When I get to Colorado, I'll give you my address so you can start sending post cards. I wanna see everywhere you go!"

It was Tamika's turn to laugh. "Alright, sounds good." She typed a few things in and then passed the teen her phone back. "Oh, sweets, your nose is bleeding."

Mabel wiped the blood away from her upper lip. "It's okay, it happens all the time." She dug through her pocket and pulled out a balled up tissue. It was always in there for emergencies. Her nose bled quite often, for some unexplained reason. Not even her doctor could tell her why.

After cleaning her nose and shoving her tissue back into her pocket, she turned back to Tamika. "Tell me more stories."

-o-

6PM that evening, the bus pulled up to its stop in Erie, Colorado. Mabel's face was pressed up against the cool plexiglass window, curled up inside her sweater. Soft breaths escaped her nose as she slept.

A warm hand touched her shoulder, shaking her gently. She groaned, pulling the neck of her sweater up over her head. She was shaken again. She groaned louder.

"Last call for Erie, Colorado!"

Mabel bolted up immediately. "Hang on!" She yelled crawling over her luggage and then dragged it out. She threw her arms around Tamika. "Thank you for telling me all of your stories! I'll call and email all the time." The teen lugged her bag down the aisle and out the doors.

The air was warm, but not too warm for a sweater. There weren't many people around, as she was only one of two who got off there. There was a car parked beside the Welcome to Erie, Colorado sign. A tall round man wearing a floral shirt stood outside of it. Mabel dragged her back over to the car.

"Heya there, Mabel," the man said with a smile. He held out his considerably larger hand for Mabel to shake. "There's been a change ah' plans, so we'll be stayin' in Oregon instead."

"Uh, should I call my parents?" Mabel asked, holding her cell phone to her chest. It wasn't the greatest phone in the world, an old LG with a slip-up keyboard. It was all her parents could get her until she could get an upgrade, but it was enough for her.

"No need," he said with the wave of a hand. "I called them mahself while I was waitin' for ya." He smiled, then popped open the trunk to the car and threw her luggage inside. "Best we hit the road then."

Mabel sighed and shuffled over to the passengers seat. This sucks, she thought bitterly as she pulled the door open and slid inside. Oregon. More like boragon. She sighed again, the seatbelt clicking into place. Fight-no-moreagon, her mother's voice said in her head.

It wasn't her fault. She didn't enjoy fighting. It was because of bullies and stupid people and...her other half.

That's what Mabel called this feeling that she got sometimes. Some sort of emptiness. The feeling she got when she got angry for no reason, or when she got a distant ache in her chest. Or when she felt the urge to listen to Babba. Like right now. Goddamn Babba. She didn't even like Babba.

But, out her iPod came and in her headphones went with Babba up on blast. Ugh these lyrics are so cheesy.

She hoped to one day find out what her "other half" was. She wanted to find it, and demand to know about its obsession with goddamn Babba.

-o-

"Disco girl... Comin' though... That girl is you..."

"Dipper, are you singing Babba?"

"What- Nothing!"

 **That's the end of that! Okay, sorry that took longer than I'd hoped it would. But here it is. I wish I could say more about the next chapter, but I don't have really anything sorted out.**

 **Review time:**

 **ZebraFinch: thank you! I'm shooting for regular updates**

 **Feeling Conned: It is fact, Mabel is our lord and saviour. You're very welcome, I want to shout people out much as possible :3**

 **Mister L:**

 **#DONOTWORRYDIPDOPDOESATHING**

 **#astheauthorofthisfanficmybrotheritisconfirmed**

 **#leftfootRIGHTHOOK**

 **#Mabelnooooooooooo**

 **#nodudeyouresoawesomeICANTEVEN**

 **#imgameifyouare ?**

 **Ice Ninja Luna: uh see shoutout I guess?**

 **time2dancecpj: glad you like it, fingers crossed for regular update schedule**

 **GravityFallsChick: unfortunately: YES, MABEL**

 **(Guest) Nottellingyou: thanks bruh. U need an account and shit.**

 **SonJubbi: you're welcome for the shoutout, and replies and such. Now, I'd like to answer your question, but I really don't want to spoil anything. I actually want to spoil as little as possible. That is I guess half answered in this chapter, but I'll get more into it later. I s2g I planned to have this pretty much all about Dipper but it turns out I actually really like Mabel? More Dipper soon to come I promise.**

 **(Guest) yaykittycat: thanks a bunch! And getcho self an account gurl**

 **BlueSmerf: Glad you've enjoyed it, plenty more still to come!**

 **Thanks everyone and I'll see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, DeathStricken here. If you follow the blog, you'd know that I now have braces. Which is not fun. Updates may be a little slow, due to this. My update schedule is sort of all over the place, but based on comments, y'all are hoping for something pretty regular. So until September, I should be pretty regular (and by regular, I mean like one-or-twice a weekish). And I want my chapters to be longer but ugh *smacks face off of a wall* it's not easy. I wish my art skills were better because I'd draw this shit out instead of writing it. But anyway, remember to follow the blog, .com. And I am thinking about writing a fic where Dipper gets thrown into different AU's and he has to get other versions of himself and Mabel to help him jump into the next until he gets back to his own again. What do you guys think? Let me know! Enjoy!**

 ***quick note, to the Guest last chapter, last chapter was indeed a flashback. My apologies if that wasn't clear.***

Dipper had noticed that the new girl had taken a liking of some sorts to him. At first he thought it was a little creepy, especially when she started wearing the Mystery Shack hat- he kept wondering when she got it because he hadn't seen her in the Shack once. But after a while he was glad she was there, cleaning his locker and getting his homework. She once copied out an entire two page note from class and brought it to him the next day to study from.

Soos told him that maybe she had a crush on him. But he wasn't interested in dating. The thought of holding hands or kissing or doing anything like that with- what was her name, Mabel?- just felt weird and unnatural. He just couldn't picture her like that.

Dipper sighed, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin in the gap between them. He'd been waiting in the school's infirmary for the last half hour, waiting for Mabel to wake up. They knocked her out cold, which didn't stop them from beating the shit out of her. He was surprised nothing was broken. A guilt-laced knot sat in his stomach. She was only there because she was protecting him.

A groan caught his attention. He looked up and saw the girl pushing herself up into a sitting position. There was gauze wrapped around her midsection over her tank top, and colourful bandaids littered her face and arms. Dark bruises covered both sides of the bridge of her nose, up towards her eyes, and the side of her lip was split open.

"Oh man," he heard her mutter to herself, placing her hand on her forehead. "I did it again." She pressed her palms into her eyes and her shoulders began to shake.

 _Oh shit, she's crying. What do I do, oh my god._ Dipper bit his lip and slowly stood up. He walked over to the bed and stood in front of her for a few moments, unsure of what to do or say. Strangers were dangerous creatures. What if she blamed him for being so hurt?

Eventually, he forced out a murmured "a-are you okay?" She looked up at him, and her eyes lit up almost immediately.

"You're okay!" she said, smiling. Dipper noticed she had braces. The knot in his stomach tightened. "I'm so glad."

"Uh, yeah," Dipper said, looking down and scuffing his shoes on the tile floor. "Thanks. But...but, uh, that was a…" he took a breath and looked up. "That was a stupid thing to do. They could've hurt you a lot worse than they did."

Mabel looked down. "But...they also could've really hurt you, and you seem to already have it bad enough." She pulled at the gauze wrapped around the knuckles on her left hand. "I don't really understand why, but I feel like I have to watch out for you."

He stared at her for a minute. _So you feel it too,_ Dipper wanted to say. And in all honestly, he wasn't sure why he didn't. It was the logical thing to say, get it all out there so they could try and maybe become friends or something.

"Well," he said instead. "I don't need watching out for. I can handle myself. I'm not a little kid!" He crossed his arms. "You can stop defending me and cleaning my locker. I don't need your help! You're not my mom! So...just….stop."

He turned and walked towards the door to the nurse's office. He saw Mabel's bright sweater and hat sitting on the chair he was in earlier, so he grabbed them and tossed them onto her bed. "Make some friends or something," he muttered before leaving. "You're probably good at that."

-o-

 **(A/N this was supposed to be for another chapter but the above "chapter" is super short so I'm just gonna combine them into one chapter)**

"It's a girl, Mrs. Pines, congratulations!"

Amy Pines smiled, letting out a breathy, relieved laugh. Mark Pines squeezed her hand and smiled at her. His eyes said, 'this is it, she's ours.'

"You did excellent, Mrs. Pines," the nurse said, smiling kindly. "You're all done. You can see her in a few moments after we've cleaned and weighed her. Have you picked out a name yet?"

"Actually, we ha-" Amy stopped. Her grip on her husband's hand tightened. "I-I-I thought you said I w-was done," she managed out, her breathing becoming a heavy pant. "Aaah, why does it still hurt so much?"

The nurse looked concerned, and moved to look underneath Amy's gown. Her face went white very quickly. "Well, Mrs. Pines," the nurse said with a nervous laugh. "I suggest you start coming up with a second name while I fetch a doctor." Said nurse left the room and down the hall as fast as she could. The couple could practically hear her yelling for a doctor.

"T-twins," Mark managed, looking over at his wife. He too looked pale in the face. "We're having twins, Amy."

"We can't AH- afford twins," she said, her eyebrows knitting together in worry. "We can hardly afford one baby, there's no way we can support ourselves and _two_ babies. What are we going to do?"

The doctor entered the room before Mark could say anything. The nurse stood behind him, the colour slowly finding it's way back into her face. "Are you ready for round two, Mrs. Pines?" he asked. Amy screamed, grabbing Mark's hand with both of hers.

"Just shut up and deliver my baby!"

-o-

Morgan Pines smiled up at her mother, tiny hands reaching up towards her face. Her small foot brushed against her older sister's, who was sleeping soundly with a tight grip on her mom's gown.

Amy smiled down at her children. A tear slid down her cheek. "My babies," she whispered. "I love you both with all my heart. Your daddy loves you too. But we can't keep you both." A tear dropped onto her gown, soaking in almost instantly. "I promise you will be in the world's greatest hands. Mabel, you'll stay with your daddy and I."

Amy pressed a kiss to the sleeping baby's forehead. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked over at Mabel's identical twin sister.

"Morgan, sweet baby," Amy said, her voice cracking. "You won't understand what's happening now, but you will one day, I promise. You'll stay with your great-uncle Stanford. We'll visit you as much as we can. But only until you get old enough to remember us. We want you to be happy. You will…" she choked back a sob. "You won't not see your sister for a long time. But just remember, we love you to the moon and back." She pressed a kiss to Morgan's forehead.

"Well isn't that just a cute birthmark," she said, rubbing her thumb along it. "My little dipper."

-o-

"Grunkle Stan!" she called, running out of the woods. Mud covered the bottoms of her boots and the entire front of the skirt of her dress. Her long, dark hair was a tangled mess and her knees and arms were covered in different coloured bandages. She held something in her muddy hands.

"Grunkle Stan!" She yelled again. She made her way up the steps of the Mystery Shack, one at a time. She kicked her boots off at the door and ran inside.

"Hey Morgan," a short red headed girl said, standing with her family inside the gift shop.

"Hey Wendy!" Morgan said, running past her and into the house part of the building. Her small feet ran through the house and right into her great-uncle.

She smacked right into him and fell back onto the floor with a thump. She looked up at her uncle, who wore his tour suit, eyepatch and fez and all. Morgan loved his fez. She liked to wear it around the gift shop when he wasn't around.

"I found you!" She said, standing up. Dry mud flaked off of her skirt when she stood. "Look, Grunkle Stan, my tooth!" She opened her hand, and there it was, a small tooth. She smiled and showed that it was her front one missing.

"Hey, nice job, kid," Stan said, rubbing the top of her head affectionately. "Put it under your pillow tonight for the tooth fairy."

"There's a tooth fairy?!"

"Yeah sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." Stan shrugged, then frowned at his grand-niece. "I thought you wanted to help with tours today?"

"Aw, man!" Morgan frowning herself. "I thought I saw a monster in the forest so I went after it! Now my dress is all muddy...sorry Grunkle Stan."

Stan smiled and pushed Morgan's bangs out of her face. "Don't worry about it. Get yourself cleaned up and you can hang out in the gift shop. You can help with tours tomorrow."

Her face brightened and she nodded. "Thank's Grunkle Stan!" She ran off towards the stairs to her room. She stepped up the first step when something in the kitchen caught her eye; an empty mason jar. She got an idea.

-o-

"Grunkle Stan! Guess what!"

Morgan came running into the kitchen the next morning. Her uncle was in the kitchen with a newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"What's up, kid?" He asked, not looking up from the paper.

"I caught the tooth fairy!" Morgan exclaimed, pulling out the mason jar.

"You can't catch the tooth fairy, Morgan," he said, lifting his coffee up to his lips. "There isn't one." He tipped the mug back and Morgan held the jar up above her head to show him the tiny, glittery woman with long wings and a tooth in her hand that stood inside.

Stan spit his coffee all over the kitchen floor.

 **Review time!**

 **Extreme Light 9: Dippey will be fine :3**

 **(Guest) ZenraFinch: Dipper is my spirit animal. I'm going to try my best with regular updates, I** ** _do not_** **want to turn into one of those stories, because I hate those. I have tons of plans, so watch out! Also, get an account, they're great.**

 **Ice Ninja Luna: I've honored that you would've sacrificed your phone's limited battery life for my fic. *tears***

 **karisdaae24601: Get 'em! Get 'em!**

 **Kieve Grove: See DM**

 **(Guest) Guest: My apologies, this is indeed a flashback of sorts. I would've answered sooner had you had an account *slow head shake***

 **Mister L:**

 **#BetterLateThanNeverAmirite**

 **#NahBruhIsCool**

 **#WhyThankYouKindSir**

 **#YeahButYoureAwesomer**

 **#YayFinallySomeoneMentionsTamika**

 **#BabbaFTW**

 **#ComingThru**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**

 **-Namane**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god, how long have I been gone? DeathStricken here and Jesus did I not want to write this chapter. I really want to get into the next chapter. But I needed to do this one first. Bluh. Okay, here she is. Enjoy.**

"Wendy, I think I messed up."

Dipper lay his head on the counter, his arms sprawled out, hanging over the edge. He had been sighing all morning, and he knew Wendy was watching him, even while she was folding shirts or adjusting bubbleheads.

"What'd you do this time?" She asked, a slight tease to her voice.

Dipper had known Wendy most of his life. She and her family visited the shop a lot when she was younger, and after a while Stan just threw a name tag at her and told her to get to work.

"I...ugh. I don't know." He looked up, resting his chin on the counter. "There was this girl who was really nice to me and I was a total dick to her. I think she hates me now." Wendy leaned up against one of the clothing racks to listen to him. "I told her to leave me alone. And that I didn't need her." He took off his hat and pushed his finger through his hair. "I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Wendy said, shaking her head. "You just need to talk to her. If you feel bad, apologize."

"Oh Wendy, you're so wise," Dipper said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Well, that's what four years does," she said, ruffling his hair. "Now help me hang these shirts before Stan bites my head off."

-o-

Dipper felt like shit the next day. His stomach was in knots, flipping and flopping around, loosening and tightening. There was a lump stuck in his throat that wouldn't go away, not matter how many times he tried to swallow it down.

He tried to convince Stan that he was sick, but he was met with "Wendy told me about that girl so don't give me this sick bullshit, because I know you're just trying to avoid your problems." Dipper hated it when Stan was right.

When he got to school, he saw Mabel almost immediately. She had bandages over her nose and her cheeks were still sort of swollen. She looked upset about something, but that didn't stop her from smiling at him. The knot in his stomach tightened, filling with guilt. He grabbed his stuff and shuffled off to class with his head down.

She sat down beside him in class. Come on Pines, don't be a wuss, you can do this. He looked over and started to open his mouth. Mabel had a pin in her mouth and she was pulling her bangs back. She had a dark bruise on her forehead. Again, she saw him and smiled, pushing the pin into her thick bangs and pulling her hat back over her head. Dipper pulled his hat down over his face.

This shouldn't be so hard, he thought with a sigh. Just say sorry for yelling. That's all. He looked over at her and his stomach tightened. But that's not all. It's also 'sorry you got beat up at my expense' and 'sorry for making everyone not want to be your friend.'

Why did she chose him of all people to become attached to anyway? What made him so special? Dipper sighed and laid his head down on the desk. I'm not attractive, so it's not like she has a crush on me. And we don't seem to share any interests, unless I suddenly decided to become obsessed with covering everything in clumpy glitter. Maybe he should just stake out in the bathroom until school ended. He could tell Stan that he talked to her and everything was fine and blah blah blah. It wasn't like he wasn't already used to lying to Stan. It was practically his day job.

"Hey."

Dipper hesitantly flipped his head on the desk so he was lying facing the opposite direction. Mabel's head lay on the desk facing his.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered.

"Easier said than done," Dipper whispered back.

"No really, don't worry about it. If you really want me to, I'll stay out of your way."

"I feel like my opinion means nothing to you," Dipper said, forcing himself not to smile. "Like even if I said I wanted you to stay away, you wouldn't."

"It's done," Mabel whispered. "I am officially out of your hair."

She sat back up, gave him a little wave and turned back to the front. The teacher was only just now arriving, greeting the class with a slapped-on smile.

That was weird...and surprisingly easy...

He sat back up and faced forward, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She was fiddling with a necklace that hung around her neck, sitting comfortably in the fold of her whimsical turtleneck sweater. It was dark green and it almost seemed to be glowing.

It really brings out the green in Mabel's eyes, he thought slowly to himself.

-o-

"What the fuck is a tent of telepathy?"

Stan cuffed him up the side of the head. "Watch your language kid. You may be fifteen but it doesn't mean you can cuss at me all willy nilly."

"Okay, yeah, great, but seriously, what the fuck is a tent of telepathy?" He held up a small ad in the newspaper. It was pretty vague, just a blue square with a star in the centre and the words "Tent of Telepathy" written across it.

The old man pulled the lever on his recliner. It squeaked and groaned as the foot rest moved out and the backrest reclined back. The springs creaked under Grunkle Stan's weight. It was too old to still be in use, but Dipper knew the cheap old fart wouldn't be getting a new one until this one literally fell apart. Even then, duct tape was still a thing.

"It's my competition," Stan grumbled, picking up the TV remote and turning the old picture box on. That thing was probably also too old to still be in use, but again, Dipper knew there were no plans to replace it, at least not in the near future. "This asshole "lil' Gideon" is stealing my customers. Why do you think the Shack has been so slow lately? This little diaper dick thinks he can just waltz on in and steal all of my business."

Dipper rolled his eyes at his uncle's choice of cuss words. "Maybe I should go over and check it out. You know, scope out the competition?"

"Absolutely not," Stan said plainly. He flipped through the television channels, stopping for a moment to watch something and then carry on. "You're forbidden from going to that godforsaken place."

The teen crossed his arms. "Why?"

"Because you have to pay at the door and I will not have you paying for such a place."

"You pay at the door here too."

"That place is a scam."

Dipper slapped his hands over his faces, dragging them down his cheeks. "You're ridiculous. I'm going to bed." He left the room, glancing over his shoulder at his uncle. The old man didn't seem to notice him as he walked by so kept walking. He placed his foot up on the first step, grabbed the railing and-

"You talk to that girl today?"

Shit.

-o-

The next day, school was...weird.

He made it to his locker without being harassed by anyone. Of course, his locker was already covered in sharpie slurs. But that wasn't unusual. His locker was almost always vandalized.

But Mabel usually had it cleaned by the time he got there. Maybe she really was seriously about leaving him alone.

Dipper opened his locker and shoved everything inside. He grabbed his books for class and shoved his journal up onto the top shelf for safe keeping. He didn't like bringing it, but he knew he couldn't risk leaving it at home.

Books in his arms, Dipper entered the room. He nearly dropped his books at the site in front of him.

Mabel was sitting on top of his desk, one leg crossed over the other. She wore a pair of tight skinny jeans and a pale blue turtleneck sweater- except it didn't have sleeves. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and her face looked practically healed with the amount of makeup she was wearing. Her eyes glimmered a shade of green that Dipper thought had to have been contacts.

Half the class was sitting around her, talking and asking questions.

"What's he like?" He heard one girl ask.

"He's perfect, I'm surprised he doesn't have big white wings sprouting out of his back!" Mabel gushed, looking at pale green nails.

"Are his powers real?" A guy asked, wonder in his voice.

"Of course! You think he's a scam or something? I mean, come on."

Dipper bit his lip. What was this. She thinks she can just take his spot like that? Everyone knows that that's his spot. He sits there every day.

He took a breath and walked over. No, he stormed over. Powerful, confident. He marched over there.

"Excuse me," he said, clearing his throat. The group turned to face him. He kept his eyes on Mabel, who looked surprised to even see him. "You're in my spot."

Mabel stared at him for a moment before rolling her eyes and scowling. "Sorry Hun, I'm using it. There's one at the front." Her voice was icy and laced with annoyance.

Dipper seemed to shrink down. The...front. The front where everyone could see him. The front where his teacher could glare at him up close and personal. The front where he wasn't invisible.

"Well, go on," she said, making a 'shoo' motion with her hand. "I'm talking with my friends."

"Those...they're not your friends," he said quietly. "I want my spot back."

"And I want a unicorn, we can't always get what we want." Her "friends" laughed.

"Jesus, just move to another seat or something," he said, gripping his books as tightly as the anxiety was gripping his chest.

Mabel slammed her hands down on the desk. "I'm not moving!" She yelled. "Now get lost, Freak!"

Dipper stepped back. Hurt covered his face and he swallowed deep to try and force the lump in his throat back. His eyes burned with tears. Freak. Freak. Freak.

"I asked you to leave me alone, not turn into a huge bitch!" he yelled before he could stop himself. He saw something flash across her face and the green in her eyes almost seemed to dim. What was it? Hurt? Surprise? Guilt?

He turned and took the seat in the front before anyone said anything else. He shoved his things into his desk and pulled his hat down over his face. Freak. Freak. He buried his face in his arms. Freak. Tears slid down his cheeks. Freak. Freak. Freak. There were people laughing behind him. Mabel began talking again.

Never had he ever wanted a class to start so badly.

 **Reviews:**

 **time2dancecpj: check inbox.**

 **Ice Ninja Luna and zebrafinch: Stated in chapter 1 that Dipper is trans, idk why you're shocked. More on this in the next chapter.**

 **Phoenixhunter300: did I pm you? Idk I'll answer this anyway. Dipper (Morgan not Mason) is trans. Chapter 1. This was stated then. Transtranstrans.**

 **Feeling Conned: ah, do not worry my friend! Thank you very much. Better late than never.**

 **ninjawriter2: welcome! Do not worry my friend, I'm glad you reviewed. Now, Dipper is trans. This was stated in chapter 1. Everyone is a piece of shit and chooses not to expect this. This is why he is bullied and it is why his teacher calls him by his birth name "Morgan" and not his chosen name "Dipper." Sorry if this was not clear.**

 **Bipbop-dipdop: LOVE HIM UNTIL HE END OF TIME GOD KNOWS HE NEEDS IT.**

 **Frostshard: check inbox.**

 **Omega Ultra: thank you for all of your reviews! Thank you thank you thank you. Everything you say means a lot! Apologies if my time skips are confusing. If it makes it more clear, I can put dates or something?**

 **Thank you all, see you soon!**

 **-Namane**


	6. Chapter 6

**MUAHAHAHAHAACIHS*COFCOFCOFCHOKESONOWNSPIT* *cof* ahem. Yes, well. DeathStricken here and uh-oh I seem to have pissed a few of you off with that last chapter. Whoops. Well, prepared to be even more pissed because this chapter has NOTHING TO DO WITH THE LAST ONE MUAHAHAHA. Okay no but seriously Dipper needs some more backstory. Actually, both of them need more backstory. I'm just gonna write and see where this goes *shrug.* Enjoy.**

 **Quick thought: shoutout to Remember the Sea by Anonymonimus. I am loving that story right now! Keep on updating bruh.**

Stan Pines. If you asked anyone about Stan Pines, they'd tell you that his business was just starting to take off. It was a little rocky at first, one might say, but he's really picking things up. Another might tell you that he probably shouldn't be trusted, I mean, that guy is a hermit for years and now he's suddenly running a tourist attraction out of his house? I mean, come on, they'd say, get real.

"Excuse me?" Mark Pines said, tapping on the shoulder of a short women holding a baby. "Do you know where I might find Stan Pines?"

The woman's face lit up. "Stan Pines? Of course!" She said. "Are you from out of town? I bet you heard about the Mystery Shack, right?"

"Mystery Shack?" Amy questioned, looking suspiciously over at her husband.

"Oh yes!" The women said. "Just up the hill going north. You can't miss it. There are signs everywhere. Have fun!" She giggled quietly. "You won't believe the wonders there!"

Amy frowned at Mark, holding her twins close to her chest. She'd already been sceptical of talking to Stan. He came to almost none of the family gatherings and when he did, he was weird and his face was always buried in this red book, scribbling away and muttering nonsense.

"I trust my uncle," Mark said, though his face wasn't totally convincing. "I hung out with him all the time as a kid. Trust me." Amy's frown didn't move, but she begrudgingly passed Mabel over to her husband and followed him up the hill.

The woman was right when she said you couldn't miss it. There were signs nailed to trees advertising the "Mystery Shack" "house of mystery!" "Go see the man of mystery himself!" Amy did not look pleased. Mark told himself she was just tired.

When they reached the Shack, which was quite literally a shack, the sign on the door said closed. The lights inside were dimmed down- probably to save money, cheap Uncle Stan- but it was obvious that inside was a gift shop.

Mark knocked on the door. You can't just walk in, this is a business after all. "We're closed!" Came a gruff voice from inside. "Come back tomorrow."

"Uncle Stan? It's Mark, your nephew?"

"What?"

"Mark. Your nephew!"

"What? I can't hear you?"

"Jesus Christ Stan open the door!"

The door opened and there stood a man with in a black suit and a fez. There was an eyepatch over his right eye, and glasses on top of that.

"Mark!" He said, surprise covering his face. He pulled off the eyepatch which revealed a regular eye. Sales gimmick maybe? "W-what are you doing here?"

Mark smiled and Stan was smiling right back. "This is my wife Amy," he said, stepping back to show the short women. "And your great-nieces, Mabel and Morgan."

Surprise appeared again at the mention of the two children, which he noticed immediately after. The girl in Mark's arms reached out curiously for Stan.

"We...we want to ask you a favour," Mark said, looking over at his wife. She was already started to get choked up, staring down at the girl in her arms. "Do you think we could come in?"

-o-

"Why me though?" Stan asked, looking down at the small child sleeping in his arms. Morgan Pines. A fitting name for such a creature. "Of all of your family, why me?"

Mark sighed. "You know dad, Stan. He'll shove it in my face any moment he gets. 'You really can't handle this one, huh, Mark? A shame really.' You know what I mean?"

"And my family is batshit crazy," Amy piped in. "I'm not sure how my parents would act, and my sister already has three children of her own."

"You helped raise me, Stan, you're not half bad with children."

Stan looked down at Morgan. She was so young. He knew what she would be going through if they had to spilt them up later in life. Do it now before they get attached to each other.

"I...I'll do it."

Amy's head whipped up. "Y-you will?" There were tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill out over her cheeks.

Stan nodded solemnly.

Amy passed Mabel over to her husband and rushed over to give Stan a hug. Mark looked surprised by this, but figured it was best to go with it.

"You g-give that girl everything," she said sternly. "You make sure that she's happy."

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure she grows up happy," Stan said, wrapped his free arm around the smaller women. "I'll give her the best goddamn childhood ever."

-o-

It took a lot of coaxing to get Morgan to release the tooth fairy. When they eventually did, she began yelling at them in a teeny voice that was difficult to understand. Then she flew away with Morgan's tooth.

"Did she at least leave you a dollar?" Stan asked when she was out the window.

"Not a dime," she replied, shaking her head.

Stan ruffled her hair and shook his head. "I think maybe it's time we send you to school."

Morgan hopped up onto one of the kitchen chairs, her smile wide. "Really?" She asked, swinging her legs. "You're pretty cool, Grunkle Stan, but it gets boring here sometimes. I can't do tours forever you know."

Stan laughed and stood up to make breakfast. "I know, I know. How old are you now? 6?"

"7!" Morgan yelled, sounding offended.

"Right, right," he said, grabbing a carton of eggs from the fridge. "You're a smart kid. You can count and shit. How about second grade then? You think you can handle that?"

"Yes sir!" She shouted and stood up on her chair to salute him. "Second grade...AWAAAAAY!"

-o-

"Alright class," Mrs Abigail said with a sweet smile. "This is your new friend, Morgan Pines. Would you like to tell us something about yourself sweetie?"

Morgan placed her hands her hips. "It's a science-tific fact that one in seven people is an alien and I'm gonna find out which one of you suckers it is!"

Mrs Abigail laughed uncomfortably before sending her off to sit down. "Your name tag is over with those girls over there," she said and sent Morgan on her way.

Morgan walked over at sat down at a desk that was pushed together against three others. The one beside her was empty, and in front of her sat two girls.

"Hello, my name is Candy," one of the girls said, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Your speech about aliens is very inspiring. I will help you hunt for the foe.

"And I'm Grenda," the other girl all but yelled. She pushed her pencil bag across the table and coloured markers began spilling out. "We're not supposed to colour our name tags, but we do it anyway, and you should too."

Morgan's eyes widened as she stared at the strange pair in front of her. "Okay!" She said finally and began digging into the markers. "I'm gonna draw gnomes and sea monsters on mine! You wanna know about the time that I caught the tooth fairy?"

Morgan became fast friends with Candy and Grenda, and when she got home, she talked Stan's ear off about them. "They're going to help me catch aliens!" She gushed. "We think it's this weirdo named Jason, he smells like wet dogs!"

Stan was pleased with how well school seemed to be going to Morgan. He wasn't sure why he didn't think of this sooner.

School went well for about a week.

Morgan had started stealing shorts from the lost and found and throwing her skirts up into trees. No big deal, Stan told himself, just dress her in shorts from now on. "It's easier to catch aliens in shorts," Morgan had explained. "And skirts are ugly anyway."

The next week, Stan got a strange phone call from Morgan's teacher...

"Alright class! We're going to play a game! Boys on the left side of the room, and girls on the right."

The boys and girls scattered and made their way to their halves of the room. Morgan watched everyone move while she just stood in the middle. She looked back and forth and then ran over to the left.

The class went crazy. "What are you doing you dumby?" One of the boys said and pulled on her pigtail. She grabbed it back from him and stepped back. "This is the left, not the right. Go over there!"

"Morgan, sweetie, you have to go to the girls side," Mrs Abigail said.

"Why?" Morgan asked defiantly. "I don't belong over there."

"You're a girl," one of the boys said. "Are you stupid or something?"

"Tommy! That's rude."

Tommy pushed Morgan from behind. "Go to your side!"

Morgan stood up and pushed him back. "This is my side!" She yelled back.

Tommy pushed her again. She growled. "We just want to play, you idiot!"

"Left hook!" Morgan yelled at the top of her lungs, and acted accordingly.

-o-

"Tommy's stupid, I hate Tommy." Morgan looked over at her uncle, pouting. "He was being mean to me! He called me names." She kept looking at her uncle. "I saaaid Tommy's stupid and mean." She dropped her pout. "Grunkle Stan?"

Stan sighed. "What were you thinking? Why did you punch him in the face?"

Morgan looked surprised. He...he wasn't taking her side. "Grunkle Stan! He was being mean and stupid. He pushed me! I had to punch him!"

"Why didn't you just go to the other side?"

Morgan groaned and crossed her arms. "Again with the stupid sides! I don't want to go over to the other side. I'm not a girl."

Stan frowned and looked at her. "What do you mean you're not a girl? Of course you're a girl."

"No I'm not! I don't like being called a girl. It doesn't feel right." She was back to pouting.

The old man sighed again. "Alright kid," he said ruffling her hair. "No more punching boys in the face, got it?"

"Not even Tommy?"

"Especially not Tommy."

-o-

When Morgan turned 10, she had her first sleepover with Candy and Grenda. The three of them were close since the first day they met, but even as they got older, Morgan felt out of place with them.

Even still, she went along with it when they dragged her to Candy's house for a sleepover.

"Morgan," Candy said, crossing her arms. "You have not told us who you have a crush on. We know you like someone." Apparently that's was all girls said, no matter how much they insist they don't like anyone.

It turned out, Grenda like Jason from elementary school who still sort of smells like wet dog, and Candy was interested in an overly confident ginger kid named Jeffery.

"Come on, girl! Spill it!" Grenda yelled.

The brunet felt herself cringe. "I don't really have any interest in boys," Morgan said, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "I think girls are far superior."

Grenda and Candy exchanged glances. "But you have to like some boy," Candy insisted. "What about Tommy? He is a nice boy."

"Are you kidding me?" Morgan said, uncurling her legs. "He was a jerk in elementary school. I punched him in the face."

Candy leaned over and whispered something in Grenda's ear. Morgan could feel her face heat up and she started curling herself in again. Her breathing felt weird and her heartbeat started to speed up. What were they saying? Are they talking about me?

"Morgan, are you a lesbian?" Grenda said after a short period of time.

"What? No! Seriously?" She stood up and grabbed at the ends of her hair. "What? What would you ask that?"

"Well you are not interested in any boys," Candy said.

"And you were really tomboyish in elementary school," Grenda added.

"It just makes sense."

Morgan grabbed the front of her shirt. Her heart was hammering in her ears and her breathing was off. "I..no! I'm not- I'm not a lesbian! Ugh! I can't do this!"

She grabbed her phone and ran down the hall, stepping into the bathroom and locking herself in. She sat down in front of the door and gripped her phone tight. The front of her shirt found it's way into her mouth at some point.

How could they say that? She asked herself, feeling tears slide down her cheeks. Am I really a lesbian? No...no I'm not...I'm a...

She opened her phone and dialled her uncle's number.

I'm a...

"Hey sweetie, everything okay?"

"N-no...please come get me..."

The line went dead and her phone fell into her lap.

"I'm a boy," she whispered to herself.

Morgan pushed her palms across her cheeks and stood up. Her hands were shaky and she felt sick to her stomach. A boy? But what did that mean? She hiccupped, and wiped her eyes again. She was a girl? Wasn't she? It sure didn't feel that way.

She left the bathroom five minutes later when she heard Candy's mom call out to her.

Morgan didn't look at Candy or Grenda, but she was thankful that they'd packed up all of her stuff for her. At least they knew what to do.

She walked down the stairs and slipped her bare feet in a pair of beat up red converse. She smiled slightly at the sight of her great-uncle standing at the door. "Thank you for having me, Mrs Chiu," Morgan said quietly.

"Feel better soon," she replied with a choppy Korean accent. Morgan just nodded and walked outside in her pajama's, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She walked over to the car as fast as possible and tossed her bag into the back before crawling into the front seat. She watched briefly as her uncle talked to Candy's mom, then clicked her seatbelt into place and curled up, burying her face into her knees.

She thought she was nearly cried out when Stan finally got into the car. "Everything okay?" He asked carefully.

"I just want to go home," she said, sniffling. "Please."

 **Woah woah! Two chapters in one night? Holy shit. Okay, I'll hold off on and answer reviews for chapters 5 and 6 in the next chapter! Thanks for reading. More on this after these messages.**


	7. Important PLEASE READ

Hey all, DeathStricken here, sorry that this isn't a new chapter! I've been super busy lately with my school's one act festival. (My director's a pretty scary guy). But I'm here for a small emergency. I am opening commissions for one shots.

I'm writing short one shots, probably $10 each? I write for Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, Steven Universe, Star vs The Forces of Evil, Homestuck, and most animes ( Just ask, I'll probably know it. Not Naruto, sorry.) I will write any ship (yes, even things like Pinescest). I just ask that you don't request anything M rating (sex-wise).

Dm me to ask any questions, or to commission. I am accepting pay pal only please. I really need money right now, so this would mean a lot to me! Thank you all, I love you so much,

DeathStricken


End file.
